The invention relates to a magnetic field detection device that detects a magnetic field using a magnetic detector.
Magnetic field detection devices detect external magnetic fields. As the magnetic field detection devices, known are those that utilize Hall elements or magneto-resistive effect elements. For example, reference is made to International Publication No. WO2008/146809.